To the Death
by Faile Goldeneyes
Summary: Movie based LWW a twopart story looking at Orieus the Centaur General and what he might have felt when Peter and the others walked into camp as the ones to defeat the White Witch. RR please
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi everyone!  
this is my first fic on here. hope you enjoy it! my thanks to AMAPADME for her help :) **

**UTM,  
faile**

**Part One**

I glanced up as the horns blew, signaling royal visitors were coming. I folded my arms, waiting for the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve to appear. My eyes widened slightly as mere _children _strode forth. I was expecting grown Men and Women…not these hesitant children. _These _were the ones to defeat the witch? I couldn't help a slight snort of disbelief. They walked towards me, the littlest Daughter glancing about curiously. The eldest Son looked to me and drew his sword, holding it up in salute.

"We have come to see Aslan," his voice shook slightly as he looked at me. He got even more nervous as the army behind them all knelt.

I motioned towards the entrance of His tent as I too gave honour to Him. Aslan strode forth, his eyes gentle as he greeted the visitors. My eyes darkened as I listened to Beaver telling that the second Son of Adam betrayed his kin.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" I growled angrily, my hands curling into fists.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan's voice was stern.

I lowered my head, silencing my anger. I listened as Aslan talked with them for several more minutes. The littlest Daughter drew my attention as she softly pleaded for her brother, the betrayer.

"I know, Dear One," Aslan replied, "but it may be harder than you think."

I could hear the sorrowful note in His voice, wondering what He meant. Then he dismissed us all. Some of the women led the Daughters off to a tent of their own, talking and chatting with them. The Son of Adam—Peter—shifted somewhat uncomfortably until a faun and another centaur motioned for him to follow them. He looked very relieved as he followed. He spared a glance back at me, his eyes curious and apprehensive. I met his glance, my eyes stern. He swallowed and hurried to catch up with the two.

I snorted, turning away. How could Aslan expect this…this _colt_ to lead the army against the Witch?

------

"A bit tighter," I instructed the faun who was helping me to size my armour, "much better." I shifted in it, testing the strength. Suddenly a loud and frantic cry of a horn sounded.

"Tis the Princesses!" the faun shouted, taking off at a run towards their tent. I followed swiftly, coming abreast with Aslan. My mouth twisted in hatred as I saw Peter facing off against two wolves. Aslan pinned one beneath His paw and stopped us with a short order, "This is Peter's battle."

I lowered my sword, causing the others who followed to skid to a stop. I watched Peter face off Maugrim, noticing that he needed some lessons in sword-play. I tensed as Maugrim pounced on Peter. The screams of the Daughters as they raced towards their brother caused my breath to catch. I relaxed as Peter sat up, very dazed but relieved as he hugged his sisters.

Aslan lifted his paw and the wolf took off, whimpering as it did. "After him," Aslan ordered, "he will lead you to the Witch and Edmund."

I nodded, galloping after the wolf. It did indeed lead us to the Witch's camp, barely having time to report to the Witch before I and my comrades came in. I easily slew the unsuspecting creatures, a Minotaur here or a dwarf there. Suddenly, we surrounded a dwarf who was guarding the other Son—Edmund. A faun stepped up and shoved the dwarf out of the way as he cut the bonds holding Edmund. The faun gave an encouraging smile as he helped the boy up. He led Edmund over to me. Edmund looked up at me, his eyes worried but grateful.

"Come on," I grasped his wrist and helped him up on my back, "we don't have far to go, Son of Adam."

"Wait," Edmund whispered, his voice hoarse.

I watched curiously as he slid off my back and strode over to the dwarf who had been tied with his bonds. I stifled a chuckle as Edmund took the dagger of the dwarf and pinned the point of his hat to the tree.

"There," Edmund smiled slightly as he turned back to me.

I lifted him to my back and galloped off before the Witch came out. The Son of Adam sat wearily on me, his head every so often brushing against my back. Aslan met us at the entrance of the camp, waiting. I helped Edmund off, watching as he and Aslan walked a distance away.

"I do not envy that conversation," one of the fauns muttered. I agreed with him silently. I had faced those stern eyes before and was not eager to face them again.

------

I strode into camp, having done a patrol about the edge. I knew up on the hill Aslan and Edmund still stood talking. I barely paused as Peter came out of his tent with a slight hint of a smile. His eyes locked with mine, silently asking a question. I glanced back at the hill and strode on, knowing Peter had seen his brother.

-----

"Keep your sword point _up_, Son of Adam!" I ordered loudly, striking his blade, "otherwise your enemy will be able to do _this_." I easily and lightly placed my blade against his neck.

"I see what you mean," Peter panted, sweat running down his face. The unicorn he was riding shook his head, muttering under his breath.

I turned at the sound of a chuckle, seeing Edmund look suddenly innocent. "Tis your turn, Edmund," I said the foreign name without pause. He winced, standing up.

I inwardly chuckled as the two brothers walked past each other, Peter hitting Edmund's shoulder lightly. I briefly instructed Edmund on how to hold his sword and the basics. I then readied, motioning for him to do the same.

After several more turns for each of them, I sent them off to practice against themselves. I rode off, deciding to go through the camp and see how the preparations were coming. I had just finished talking with an archer when a cheetah came racing up to me.

"Your pardon, Oreius," it panted, "but the White Witch has asked for a meeting with Aslan. She is on her way."

"My thanks," I said as I galloped back towards Aslan's tent. I stopped behind the four children, my hands resting against the hilts of my swords. I tensed as the White Witch came into view, my hands tightening on the hilts.

"You have a traitor in your midst," the Witch snarled.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan replied with more patience than I had.

"Do you not remember the Deep Magic?" she began.

"Do _not_ cite the Deep Magic to Me, Witch!" Aslan roared, "I was there when it was _written_!"

"Then you remember that every traitor belongs to me," the Witch seemed unfazed.

I heard a cling of steel and saw that Peter had drawn his sword, pointing it at the Witch as he said, "Try to take him then!"

I had a sword in my hand, aching to run the Witch through. The air was tense as we faced each other.

"Do you think mere force can deny me my rights…Little King?" the Witch sneered, "Aslan knows that if the Deep Magic is not appeased, all of Narnia will perish in fire and water."

"It is true," Aslan agreed, "come, I will talk with you alone." The Witch strode up to Aslan, and they disappeared into his tent.

I stood, shifting from one hoof to another. I watched the Minotaur with wary eyes, knowing things could quickly come to a head. Murmurs rippled through the crowds as the Witch appeared with Aslan.

We all breathed a sigh of relief as Aslan announced the Witch no longer claimed Edmund. Then, we all chuckled as Aslan roared at the Witch's question.

I turned away, a brief smile on my face as the four siblings hugged each other.

-----

"Orieus," my Master's gentle voice caused my head to come up.

"My Lord," I bowed, my eyes lowered.

"What do you think of him?" Aslan questioned.

"Peter?" I paused as He nodded, "I…I do not know for sure."

"You do not think he is capable of leading the army, do you?" Aslan's voice was soft.

"No, my Lord," I admitted, "he is but a _child_."

"He is old enough," Aslan said sternly, "and he _needs_ you—he needs your support." He glanced keenly at me, "He will be your king if this battle is won, Orieus."

"Yes, my Lord," I bowed, "forgive my stubbornness."

"Your stubbornness is what has saved you several times," Aslan chuckled and then turned serious, "support him, Orieus. Your confidence in Peter will give him the confidence he needs to win this war."

"Yes, Sire," I lowered my head as He left my presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Narnia or the characters. (sorry, i forgot it in the last chapter. :blush:)**

**hello everyone!  
wow...didn't expect such a lovely response :winks:**  
**here's the next chapter.  
UTM,  
Faile**

**Alia G. L**: **thank you so much! i'm very glad you enjoyed it. **

Jumanji: thank you :smiles: i love centaurs as any of my friends could tell you...especially since one plays a big part in my fantasy i'm writing. :winks:

Capegio: i think the memory has to do with the fact i wrote this right after i got home from seeing the movie. :chuckles: envious? well, not exactly what i was looking for. more skeptical. i mean, here's this big general Centaur waiting for his king to arrive (other than Aslan) and in walks a..._kid. _thought it would be interesting. thank you for your advice!  
**  
Cantoris: thanks! guess i'm not the only one who likes Centaurs. he seemed like a neat character and a very intriguing one to me. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part Two**

"Orieus!"

I blinked as someone called my name.

"King Peter wishes you to meet him at Aslan's tent," a dog told me.

I stretched and trotted to the center of the camp. There I saw Peter and Edmund standing in front of the tent, looking down at the strategic map. Edmund saw me first and nudged Peter as I strode over.

"A…a dryad told me that Aslan is gone," Peter said shakily.

"Shouldn't you go look?" Edmund prompted.

Peter nodded and walked in. "She's right," he said as he emerged from the tent, "He's not there."

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"I…I can't!" Peter protested, his eyes wide.

"Aslan believed you could!" Edmund retorted, "And…and so do I."

Peter looked down, his face a picture of weariness and wariness. I suddenly heard Aslan's voice in my head again, telling me to show my respect for Peter.

"The Witch's army is nearing, _Sire,_" I told him, gracing him with his title, "What are your orders?"

Peter looked up at me, his brow furrowed with unease. I met his eyes, nodding for him to continue. He glanced down at the map, his eyes alight with planning.

-----

I stood with Peter, watching and waiting for the army. We both looked up as a griffon gave a ringing call, swooping up to where the archers were standing before landing next to us.

"They come in numbers, Sire," it said, "far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win an army!" I said scornfully. I had fought many battles and could say it from experience.

"No," Peter glanced at me, "but I bet they help."

I gave a slight smile, turning back towards the horizon. Suddenly we heard the sounds of harsh horns as the Witch's army came into view. Peter drew his sword, his hand shaking a bit. We waited, watching as the Witch's army charged. Peter waited and then lowered his sword. Griffons and other birds swooped from above, screaming in fury. We both stood silently as the birds dropped rocks on the army. I winced as some of the birds were shot down with harsh cries.

Suddenly, Peter raised his sword again. "Are you with me?" he asked, his eyes frank.

I looked straight at him. "To the death." I replied.

Peter lowered his head and then turned to the battle. He swallowed, his face going white. "For Narnia," he yelled as we leapt down the hill, "and for Aslan!"

I matched the unicorn stride for stride, idly noticing the army following behind us with a loud roar. I drew my swords, my face grim as I fixed my eyes on my opponent.

-----

I fought easily, slaying various enemies. I watched Peter out of the corner of my eye, feeling proud at the way he held his own. Suddenly flames burst in front of me, and the army cheered as the Witch's army fell back. I grinned, knowing the archer who had done that little trick. Then the Witch herself passed through the flames, her own ice dousing them.

"Fall back!" Peter yelled out, "fall back!"

I turned and followed the others back towards the rocks slowly, unwilling to retreat fully. The only other who was even further away than I was Peter himself.

"Go!" he ordered me.

I was in the shelter of the rocks when I heard a stricken yell.

"_Peter_!" Edmund screamed, his eyes going from where his brother lay prone to the minions of the Witch racing towards him.

I followed the path of his eyes, my own widening. I heard a soft snort to my right and saw my friend the Rhino standing next to me.

"You are not going to let him die, are you?" he gruffed.

"No, my friend," I replied.

"Good," he snorted, "what are we waiting for?"

I reared and leapt down the rocks, racing past Peter with the Rhino. I briefly heard a loud cry which I assume was Peter, but paid no attention to. I slew a Minotaur and dwarf in my path, wincing as the Rhino came crashing down with an arrow in his belly. I leapt over him, my swords positioned as I saw the general of the Witch's army coming towards me.

I slammed my swords into his back, growling as I had to release them. I looked up, seeing the Witch coming towards me. Without breaking stride, I drew my other sword and grasped another that was protruding from a creature's neck. I leapt over her chariot, my blades missing her neck by just a few centimeters.

I reared and turned back, seeing her waiting for me. I charged again, leaping over her when I realized my mistake. Her wand dove deep into my stomach. I felt blackness overtaking me as coldness began to seep into my body.

_For King Peter…_


End file.
